AWAKENEDHOUSE OF NIGHT BOOK 8
by Mockingfire
Summary: Zoey's back from the dead and so her and her friends continue their quest to defeat Kalona and Neferet.
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**STARKS POV**_

It was dark, and he hurt like hell. Maybe he hadn't made it back, was it all just a dream? Then a voice spoke out in the darkness ' come back to your queen, guardian. It's all over'. How? Stark thought. I can't see a thing. Then another voice spoke _open your eyes, guardian ._the second voice belonged tothe goddess.

stark slowly forced his eye lids to open. When his eyes adjusted to the light he found himself looking directly at the face of the most beautiful person on earth. His queen. his ace. his Zoey. they were back and they were alive.

_**ZOEYS POV**_

'hi, sleepy' I said quietly looking into Starks eyes 'welcome back' he looked at me for a moment before speaking 'I could say the same to you' he paused then said 'you look awful.'

'huh, you can talk Mr pale and sliced lying there like a flamin' zombie.' I said grumpily.

'hey seeming as you were dead and you came back to life that would make you a zombie too'

'well that makes you a zombie twice, dead boy'

'Actually I only technically…'

'are you two idiots going to spend the whole bloody day debating who's more dead than the other. Or are you actually going to do something productive.' Aphrodite said in her usual bitchy way, which didn't at all match the grin on her face.

'looky there stark it's the Cheshire cat.' I said and the smile on her face turned to a glare. I smirked at her then winked 'only kidding, it's nice to see you smile for once.' she harrumphed once before embracing me again and whispered quietly in my ear. 'I'm so glad your back, I missed you' which reminded me 'how long was I…you know…out.'

'just a week but it was the longest frickin week in history a lot can happen in seven days let me tell you. lets see, well I had a chat with death namely Thanatos one of the high council members and I found out that there's even more to my _gift _than being a conduit between Nyx's realm and ours. I can also look into the spirit world and see into it as if I don't have enough shit going on in my life as it is.

I touched you and I could see you in the otherworld with…well it left me feeling really crappy and then I had to try it on Kalona cause Neferet dumped his 'dead' body in front of the high council. Which I am never doing again. Ever.' she shuddered from the memory 'I don't recommend it. Like I was saying things were seriously screwed when you weren't about. The nerd herd were a mess, Stark was a wreck crying and all the whole time' behind me Stark shifted uncomfortably so I knew she must be telling the truth. I didn't comment and Aphrodite continued ' and back home it hasn't been much better, Stevie Rae had a run in with the dark bull which she called instead if the good one' seeing my blank expression she added 'long story. And Dallas ran off too all crazy and… well I think you get the picture we'll fill you in later about the rest but right now you are going to rest cause its almost midday then when you wake up we have to make a couple of calls so that people know your alive then we are gonna get our buts over to Venice and rub the councils faces in the fact that you and Stark made it back alive. Which also reminds me, last I heard grandma is much better'

Someone cleared their throat loudly cutting off Aphrodite's tirade and I turned in the direction of the sound and found myself looking straight at the Scottish man I'd seen before who said 'ye all know where yer rooms are. But before ya leave we'd like to speak with ya but for now go rest.'

with no other word he turned away. Darius was helping Stark to stand so I went to help but he shrugged of my help without looking at me. Aphrodite walked next to me making sure I didn't fall over- which was a possibility considering I hadn't put a foot on the floor for a week. We walked down a long corridor which branched off in many places we took the third left and stopped outside two rooms 'who's sleeping where?' I asked. 'I'm with darius and you're with Stark obviously. One because I want to and two because now you're back Kalona probably is too which means that he can get in your dreams again.' And without further delay she grabbed Darius's hand and pulled him towards the door on the left , blowing a kiss at me over her shoulder as it swung shut behind them leaving me and Stark alone together.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Zoey's back from the dead and so her and her friends continue their quest to defeat Kalona and Neferet. While Stevie Rae tries to understand her bond with the raven mocker Raphaim. And Zoey with her relationship with Stark but with Heaths death hanging over them can things between them ever be the same again?**_

_**All this in my version of awakened**_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

**Stevie Rae's POV**

**Stevie Rae knew the instant Zoey had returned just as Raphaim had known when Kalona had returned, she had felt it, the earth had seemed to wake up and rejoice and its happiness had run through her like she were an electricity cable. through her imprint with Raphaim she felt his emotions react too. Even though Raphaim had gone it made her happy that she knew that somewhere he was there and he knew she was too, but it saddened her to think that the next time they met she might not be able to trust him 'there's still a chance' a small part of her mind said 'it all depends on what he chooses.' She couldn't get her head around the idea of him being evil maybe it was the imprint- or is it something deeper? She couldn't get the image of the dark haired boy in the reflection out of her head it followed her as she ran through the moonlit streets of Tulsa back to the house of night.**

**when she got back the first thing she did was she ran to the stables in a very un-highpriestessish way. Running towards fencing master and horse mistress who stood in alarm at her arrival 'zoey's back' and danced around shouting 'she's back, she's back, she's back' at the top of her voice over and over like an exited five year old until Lenobia came and made her sit down 'how do you know? did Aphrodite call is she alright? is Stark and the others? what happened to Kalona?' the questions kept coming but Stevie Rae just sat smiling to herself in the corner until the questions finally broke through her bubble of happiness 'no, no one's called I just know I felt her come back you must have done too. So I don't know about the others or even if she's ok all I know is she's back. So if you'll excuse me I need to make a phone call, I'll tell you the details later when I know I promise' she said then she jumped up and sprinted back towards the main buildings of the school without even a glance at the two professors who looked after her and shook their heads with a smile on their faces.**

_**Kalona's POV**_

'**Noooooo!' Neferet shrieked and Kalona winced she turned her icy glare to him and he took an involuntary step back 'I gave you a simple task- make sure she doesn't get back that's all I asked was in not. Then why did she return to her body less than an hour ago?' Kalona tried to speak ' I did try but Nyx…' **

'**excuses!' she screamed ' you obviously didn't try hard enough. But no matter because next time she **_**will**_** die and she will stay dead. and this time **_**I**_** am going to make sure of it myself while you **_**my**_** immortal…' she sneered 'will remain here.'**

'**You cannot force me to remain here if I wish otherwise neferet.' Kalona objected.**

'**On the contrary do you not remember the terms on which I sent you to Nyx's realm let me refresh your memory. You swore that you would stop Zoey from returning to her body or I would have control over you, it was sworn in blood. You see I think you will do as I say if you do not then I will have to result with force' she said then added 'and don't even think of threatening me I am your equal though I am not yet immortal it is only a matter of time. in fact at this moment in time I am superior to you I hold your fate in the very palms of my hands. You are weak and unless I choose so you will remain that way for a very long time. understand?' Kalona nodded reluctantly. 'Good then you had better watch your behaviour and do as I say or else you'll regret it.' he was embarrassed that one mortal could have so much power over him, who was once the goddess' warrior and vowed that as soon as he had regained his strength he would resolve that issue but for now he would have to do as Neferet commanded. For now.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3**_

**ZOEYS POV**

'**Stark are you…?' but my words slipped away as my legs collapsed beneath me and I fell straight on my but or at least I would have but Stark darted over and caught me a few inches from the floor leaving me breathless then picked me up over his shoulder despite my protests opened the door with one hand and dumped me on the bed and fell down beside me. **

**Thank you' I said after a moment of silence 'for what? catching you?' Stark asked 'no, well that as well, but that wasn't what I was going to say. I was going to say thank you for caring enough to come and help me, you risked everything for me.' **

'**don't thank me. I don't deserve it' Stark said quietly 'I let you down and I went to make it up and correct my wrong I only did what I should have done a week ago…' **

'**don't you dare' I said furiously 'don't you dare blame yourself. if it's anyone's fault that all this happened its mine. I was the one who refused to see the monster Kalona really is, even when you all tried to tell me and now because of **_**me**_** heath is dead, **_**me**_** not anyone else.**

**But…**

**Stark, just shut up and listen to me**

**No you listen. You died Zoey and it was my fault. I was your warrior and I failed because I was pisses at you so I wasn't there when you needed me. Now I am your guardian but only if you want me to be.**

**I already said I did**

**In the spirit realm. But I only have permission from your soul and so that is all I can protect and only over there. Unless, I have your permission to guard your body here on earth I cannot be your guardian. **

**I understand if you don't want me to and I can leave if that's what you want. But I need to know how you feel about that and…about…me. **

**Because I know you probably don't feel the same way as I do but I have to tell you anyway because I found that when you were gone that was the thing I most regretted, not telling you. Because the truth is, I love you Zoey redbird, only you and nothing anyone could do or say, even you, could change that.' seeing the stunned expression on my face he quickly continued.**

**I was a fool to not see it before and I hope that you can forgive me because I know this isn't fair for me to do this now right after what happened to heath but I don't know how I can live without you I need you please forgive me…'**

**I gently put a finger to his lips to stop him talking and leant closer to him**

'**there's nothing **_**to**_** forgive' I breathed and without another word I replaced my finger with my lips and kissed him not in the desperate way I had when he had died the first time this was so different not like Loren's Erik's fiery kisses or Heath's sweet ones this was… the only way to describe it is perfect not rushed but not slow either not hot nor cold and not long in the slightest it just simply said, I love you. Stark was the first to pull away he smiled though it didn't quite reach his eyes but it was better than nothing. 'does this mean I'm forgiven?' **

**I smiled back 'like I said there's nothing to forgive.' lets get some sleep. We lay down next to each other I was surprised to find that I was actually tired despite having been unconscious for a week and just before we drifted off to sleep I murmured 'did I mention that I love you too?' **

**Zoey**

**What the hell? Where am I now **

**I turned and saw him 'shit' I said **

'**Why did you bring me here.' I demanded I thought you'd finished with all this dream crap never mind I'm leaving now goodbye Kalona' and I started to walk away**

'**I wouldn't do that if I were you' Kalona said**

'**why not? You know forget it I don't care what you have to say cause you want me to ask you questions and be at your mercy but I can tell you that is soooo not happening.'**

'**I think you will make an exception in this case considering its you she's after'**

'**Neferet? Hell when hasn't she been after me? I'm used to it and I bet you'll be there too no doubt swanning about like some masterpiece of creation pretending to be Erubus come to earth'**

'**no'**

'**so you're not pretending to be something you aren't'**

'**I never said that I meant that I will not be there because Neferet is holding me captive' **

'**Yeah right and pigs fly'**

'**You don't believe me'**

'**Why the hell would I believe you Kalona I hate your guts so quit you're talking and get out of my frickin head before I lose my temper completely.'**

'**As you wish' he said and I woke up.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zoey

I opened my eyes and forced myself into a sitting position. My whole body ached, I looked and saw Stark sitting silently at the end of the bed, watching me. 'What?' I said when he didn't look away

'you're so beautiful, did I ever tell you that?'

'I think so, but thanks. You're pretty cute yourself'

'so I've been told on countless occasions. Although, I admit that you have to be the best person who has ever said it. You never answered my question last night though.'

'huh? oh' I said. 'I thought I'd made myself perfectly clear last night.' He watched me waiting for me to continue. I looked to nyx for the right words then said,

'James Stark, I accept you as my guardian over all others, to protect my soul and body from harm as well as you are capable, whether it be in this realm or the next till the end of time, I bind you to your word.' The elements surrounded us then whipping up my hair filling the room with power. 'thank you' Stark whispered eyes closed. The elements departed and a wave of nausea overwhelmed me and I fell into darkness.

I woke to find myself lying with my head on Stark's lap and around us stood Aphrodite and Darius. When Stark saw I was awake, he pulled me into a tight hug. 'Shit Zoey, don't you dare do that again, you scared the life out of me.' Before I could retort with more zombie quips, Aphrodite joined in 'don't you dare go passing out on us, ok? You've already been out for a week, how much more sleep do you need?'

'shh love' Darius broke in and spoke to me in a very diplomatic way 'are you alright? What happened?'

' to tell the truth, I don't really know. One minute I was fine, then suddenly I felt dizzy and sick and then everything went black.' I tried to keep my weariness from my voice but was not totally successful because Stark frowned at me when I tried to raise myself up.

'I'm fine Stark' Aphrodite answered before Stark could. 'well for someone who's okay you look like crap. Seriously your all white and ill looking.'

'thanks Aphrodite you really know how to make someone feel better'

'your welcome'

'Zoey what happened last night' Stark asked

Huh? I said

'in your dream something upset you I felt your fear and anger. Was it Kalona?'

'Yes. No. I don't know. It was and then it wasn't and Neferet was there instead of him. She blew some icky black shadowy things at me…'

'Neferet?' Stark hissed.

'It was probably just a dream' I said quickly.

'Maybe, but I rather doubt it. Can you describe what happened?' Darius asked.

'Um. Well I was standing somewhere. It was white, no colours, no nothing and I turned around and saw Kalona there and I turned to leave, but he said not to and I asked him why and he said he wanted to warn me about Neferet, that she was coming to get me and I told him to get lost. He didn't and said something about Neferet having him trapped, which sounded like a load of crap, so I told him to go away and leave me alone and he said 'as you wish. Don't say I didn't warn you' and all that, then he disappeared and Neferet was standing there instead, looking all evil and just Neferet. She smiled at me and blew these shadows at me. They forced their way inside me and it hurt, a lot. It felt like they were pulling me apart. It was horrible, I screamed and she just watched and laughed and then I woke up.'

'Did she say anything?' Darius persisted.

'Yeah, she said 'Well said Zoey, but you should have listened.' That's it.'

'Neferet' Stark repeated quietly

'It's probably nothing' I said 'Just forget about it'

'To hell I will. I lost you once because of them, I wont lose you again.' my heart swelled when he said that and I stared him in the eyes which were filled with determination and love. Of course, it was Aphrodite who broke off the moment.

'okay that's enough with the goo goo eyes Zoey, there is no way we are ignoring _any _of your dreams or anything, until we know for sure if they're real or not. So don't even think about it.

'Aphrodite's right. We should treat all these visions as real events. Which means being honest with us about them.' all three looked at me intently.

'okay, okay, I promise I'll tell you about any creepy dreams.'

'Good' said Aphrodite 'Now that's sorted, how about we get something to eat? I'm starved. Then after that, we…you have some phone calls to make.'


End file.
